


lay me down (lock me up)

by Cleonhart



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Denial of Feelings, Detective Doyoung, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Sex, Policeman Jaehyun, Porn with Feelings, Stakeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleonhart/pseuds/Cleonhart
Summary: "I'm your partner, Doyoung. I'm here to watch your back, and if that includes having to handcuff you to the bed so you get some sleep then so be it." Jaehyun sounded serious but Doyoung scoffed, set up or not, they had a job to do. He wouldn't dare.





	lay me down (lock me up)

**Author's Note:**

> be gay, solve crimes

"You seem tense."

 

It was an understatement of course, they both knew that but Jaehyun always broached things carefully. Doyoung was never so careful, preferring to ask direct questions rather than waste time beating around the bush. Their dynamic worked, especially in their profession.

 

"This case file doesn't make sense. The dates aren't adding up to the alibis even though we _have_ tapes confirming their whereabouts. Someone is lying and fabricating evidence and I can't figure out _who_." He growled, frustration creeping into his normally composed tone. It didn't help that they had both been awake for 48 hours, cooped up in a shitty apartment waiting for movement in the warehouse across from the street. Doyoung made it adamantly clear his hunch suspected that the anonymous tip they had gotten was most definitely a distraction tactic, but they were ordered to stake the place out anyways. The detective had his suspicions about their chief of police and where his allegiances lied, and had a separate folder tucked away in his briefcase to dig into that once they were done with this case.

 

"I think it's time for a break, you've been at this for," Jaehyun made a show of checking his watch, as if Doyoung didn't know he'd been counting the minutes as they passed. " _Four_ hours. The case files will still be there after a nap."

 

Jaehyun was right, he always was, and as much as Doyoung appreciated it when the time called for the policeman's input, it was only grating on him now.

 

At Doyoung's silence, Jaehyun sighed, pushing himself up off the stool they had set up by the window and placed the book he had been reading open and face down on the windowsill. Doyoung kept his gaze resolutely on the page in front of him, not processing the words as Jaehyun got closer. Two large palms settled on his shoulders and whatever protest Doyoung had on his tongue died out as they began to knead, thumbs pressing into the knotted muscles in the junction on his neck in a way that had the older man melting against his will. Doyoung hadn't realized just how literally tensed up he had been. His shoulders that had been pinched up around his ears were now drooping to settle into a more relaxed position, Jaehyun's deft hands doing wonders to ease the strain Doyoung hadn't even noticed was there.

 

"You're not performing at your best when you're like this, you know that." Jaehyun murmured from behind him and Doyoung could perfectly see Jaehyun's concerned frown in his mind's eye. It was the expression he always made when Doyoung overworked himself. After years of working together, Doyoung thought that Jaehyun would have eventually stopped caring about how Doyoung ruined himself over cases, pouring every ounce of his energy until whatever needed solving got solved.

 

Doyoung honestly couldn't remember what his life was like before he was assigned to work with Jaehyun. The younger man was a rookie back then, you could say they both were, but Jaehyun was fresh out of the academy and bright eyed, wanting to bring justice to the world. Jaehyun still wanted that but he had lost a bit of that light, weathered down by the horrors of crime. They were a good team though, the _best,_ and they had a long list of successful cases under their belt during their relatively short career. That wasn't to say they hadn’t had their fair share of failures as well, and every single one kept Doyoung up at night. Jaehyun was always there to catch him though, picking up the pieces of Doyoung that broke off with every unsolved case and escaped convict.

 

This had been one of the most complicated cases they've dealt with yet, the murder of a young woman involving politician cover ups and a chain of bribes so long and deep that Doyoung wasn't exactly sure who he could trust anymore.

 

"Trust me."

 

Doyoung was startled out of his thoughts by Jaehyun's low rumble and he briefly wondered if he had been speaking out loud, but then Jaehyun continued, his knuckles rolling into the nape of Doyoung's neck and pulling an appreciative moan from his lips.

 

"I can keep watch while you rest, we both know nothing is happening in that warehouse tonight but I'll wake you up if anything does." It was the smart thing to do, but Doyoung didn't like the idea of sleeping and leaving Jaehyun alone while this was obviously a set up.

 

"It's fine." Doyoung grumbled stubbornly, despite the ways his eyes drooped. Jaehyun sighed, it seemed Doyoung had finally exhausted his deep well of patience, and the older man braced himself for the same lecture he had heard a million times on the benefits of taking care of himself. Instead, he let out a yelp as his chair was tugged backwards, away from the dining table and before Doyoung could react he was being scooped up. Jaehyun hauled him up too easily for Doyoung's liking and grunted when the detective struggled, staggering a bit as he made his way towards one of the untouched bedrooms.

 

"Jung! Put me _down_! This is highly unprofessional and if you think you can just- _oof!_ " Doyoung was dropped unceremoniously onto the bed, the mattress springs squeaking in protest as Doyoung bounced with the force of his landing. Jaehyun raised an eyebrow at the deadly glare directed his way, the effect softened by the scarlet blush on Doyoung's cheeks.

 

"Now _sleep_." Jaehyun commanded and turned to exit the room, pausing when the bed loudly announced movement.

 

"I don't know who you think you are telling me what to do." Doyoung spat at him, throwing a leg over the side of the mattress. Jaehyun narrowed his eyes and placed his hands on his hips, drawing himself to his full height and squaring out his shoulders; effectively blocking the door.

 

"I'm your _partner_ , Doyoung. I'm here to watch your back, and if that includes having to handcuff you to the bed so you get some sleep then so be it." He sounded serious but Doyoung scoffed, set up or not, they had a job to do. He wouldn't _dare_.

 

Their gazes stayed locked as Doyoung slipped off the bed and approached Jaehyun, challenging each other to back down.

 

"Now move, Jung. No one's watching the warehouse, we need to get back to work."

 

"No."

 

" _Jaehyun_."

 

" _No._ "

 

Doyoung grit his teeth, they were inches away and the door was just beyond Jaehyun's broad form. Doyoung put in enough effort to stay in shape so he could keep up with chases but Jaehyun spent most of the time he wasn't on duty in the stations gym. It had definitely come in handy more than once, but right now it was an annoyance knowing that Doyoung would lose if it came down to trying to wrestle his way past the younger man.

 

If he couldn't be stronger than Jaehyun, then he'd just have to be faster.

 

It happened in the span of a blink, Doyoung made to dash around Jaehyun, but it didn't matter in the end because Jaehyun just ducked low, circling his arms around Doyoung's narrow waist and hooking his shoulder underneath Doyoung’s abdomen. Jaehyun stood up to his full height, taking taking Doyoung with him. The breath was effectively knocked out of Doyoung's lungs as Jaehyun carried him firemen style across the room, tossing him on to the bed once more, his back connecting harshly with the headboard. Winded, Doyoung couldn't put up much of a fight when Jaehyun wrangled his wrists together, a metallic clinking caught his attention as Jaehyun reached into his back pocket, Doyoung's eyes widening when a pair of handcuffs came into view. He kicked his legs trying to dislodge the bigger man but Jaehyun cut off his struggling by sitting down on his thighs, pinning them under his weight.

 

"Jung Jaehyun, you _wouldn't_. This is--this is a _stakeout_ you can't just--"

 

_Click._

 

The cast iron of the bed frame was cold but the cuffs weren't, the steel warmed from sitting in Jaehyun's pocket. Doyoung tugged on the restraints and cursed, glaring venomously at Jaehyun who looked rather pleased with himself. It was then that Doyoung took stock of their position, Jaehyun perched on top of his legs, both of them a little out of breath from their tussle. It wasn't entirely unfamiliar but always after the cases though and _never_ on duty. They were both sticklers for the rules and would never let physical needs get in the way of their professionalism.

 

Until _now_ , it seemed. Jaehyun was watching Doyoung with lidded eyes, the slight tent in the front of his denim jeans obvious and maybe it was because he was exhausted, but Doyoung couldn't find it in him to reprimand Jaehyun. Not when his own need was beginning to push against his zipper, breath coming short from more than just exertion.

 

“Jaehyun, we can’t.” Doyoung protested weakly, no longer putting up any sort of fight as those wonderful hands settled on his shoulders for the second time that night, not staying there long as they slid down Doyoung’s clothed chest, deft fingers making work of the buttons on his shirt.

 

“There’s no one in that warehouse, we both know that. If they wanted to keep us distracted for a couple days then they’re going to get their wish. Just think of it as paid leave.” Jaehyun quipped and he was right, _again_.

 

That didn’t make what they were doing right and Doyoung opened his mouth to voice that, but all that came out was a startled moan, Jaehyun having delved down as soon as he got Doyoung’s shirt fully open to start mouthing at his chest. Jaehyun’s tongue laved over one of Doyoung’s nipples, the other one being teased by calloused fingertips. Doyoung writhed underneath Jaehyun, chest arching, the chain linking his cuffs together rattling against the iron rod behind his head.

 

“ _Fuck_ , if we’re going to do this then get on with it.” Doyoung gruffed between harsh pants, his half hard cock trapped uncomfortably in his underwear and suit slacks. Jaehyun acted like he hadn’t heard Doyoung, going at his own pace as he rubbed his tongue against the perked nipple in his mouth. It was becoming sensitive from all the attention and Doyoung whined, curving in on himself to try and get away from the near painful sensation. Finally, the younger man pulled back but Doyoung’s relief was short lived when those spit slicked lips attached themselves to the other nipple, Jaehyun’s fingers taking hold of the one he had just left and pinching it hard. Doyoung jerked and whined again, his cock twitching in its confines.

 

It was after a few minutes of Doyoung squirming and hissing out curses before Jaehyun pulled back completely, smirking down at his handwork. Both of Doyoung’s nipples were red and puffy, shining with his spit. Doyoung shot daggers at him through heavy lidded eyes to which Jaehyun ignored in favour of shuffling further down Doyoung’s legs to lean back down and trail open mouthed kisses from Doyoung’s chest down his abdomen. He cupped Doyoung through his pants, a tight squeeze and ripping a loud groan from the man cuffed to the bed.

 

The button of his fly popped just as easily as the ones on his shirt, zipper gliding down with a swift tug. The bed creaked as Jaehyun shifted off of Doyoung’s lap, kneeling with one foot on the the floor, the other knee digging into the mattress while he gripped the hem of Doyoung’s pants and underwear, pulling them down his legs and to his ankles. Doyoung would feel embarrassed if he hadn’t been used to Jaehyun’s single minded focus whenever they engaged in these activities. The younger man at least took the time to pull the garments off completely and even removed Doyoung’s socks, which had him curling his toes into the bed to try and stave off the chill. Jaehyun let the clothes drop to the floor and instead of climbing back over Doyoung he slid off the bed entirely, stripping himself of his t-shirt as he made his way to the unmarked duffle bag sitting on the dresser. Doyoung raised an eyebrow when Jaehyun returned with a bottle of lube a couple of condoms.

 

“Don’t tell me you were planning this.”

 

“Not this situation in particular, no, but I was hoping for something.” Jaehyun admitted unabashedly, tossing the supplies onto the bed next to Doyoung’s hip. The detective watched as Jaehyun undid his belt, hesitating a moment before pulling it out of the loops and tossing it onto the bed as well. Doyoung didn’t consider himself shallow, but Jaehyun was undeniably attractive, from his pleasant features right down to the hard cut of his abs and the thick line of his cock through his underwear, revealed when his pants joined Doyoung’s on the floor.

 

“I should write you up for this.” Doyoung huffed and Jaehyun had the audacity to laugh, smirking at Doyoung as he pushed Doyoung’s legs apart to settle onto the bed between them.

 

“Oh, I’m sure Taeyong is going to love reading that report.” Jaehyun smoothed his hands up Doyoung’s calves, fingers massaging the joints of his knees and pulling a soft sigh from Doyoung. “Officer Jung Jaehyun, reported for sexual misconduct during a stakeout for fucking his willing partner--”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“--not to mention misuse of police equipment.”

 

Doyoung groaned and kneed Jaehyun in the side, satisfied with the grunt of pain he got in return. “Will you _shut up_ , use that mouth for something other than giving me a headache.”

 

Doyoung immediately regretted his words when a wolfish grin split Jaehyun’s face.

 

Jaehyun leaned down, his hands lowering to cup the underside of Doyoung’s knees. Doyoung gasped as his legs were suddenly pushed to his chest, Jaehyun’s breath fanning across Doyoung’s hard cock as he murmured out a _“Yes, sir.”_

 

“Oh _fuck_.” Doyoung moaned as Jaehyun licked a long stripe up the underside of his cock, keeping eye contact the entire time.“God, you’re going to be the death of me.”

 

A hum and then half of his cock suddenly being surrounded by the tight, wet heat of Jaehyun’s mouth was all the reply he received. Doyoung groaned, closing his eyes and letting his head drop back against the metal bars of the headboard behind him. Jaehyun began to bob his head, taking more of Doyoung’s cock into his mouth with each downward movement, his tongue flattened up against the underside and sending shocks of pleasure through Doyoung. One of Jaehyun’s hands left Doyoung’s knee, letting his leg rest over Jaehyun’s shoulder and Doyoung reopened his eyes and looked down just in time to see it reach out and close around the bottle of lube, fingers struggling to open it up without the use of his of his other hand.

 

On reflex Doyoung tried to reach down and open the bottle himself, the handcuffs protesting noisily as they stopped him short. He let out an indignant huff to which Jaehyun seemingly decided he didn’t have enough of Doyoung’s attention, sinking down on the older man’s cock until his lips brushed the neatly trimmed hair at the base. Jaehyun swallowed around Doyoung, causing himself to gag, muscles of his throat tightening around the intrusion and Doyoung shouted, his back arching off the pillows he was propped up against.

 

Jaehyun pulled back and sat up, swollen and shiny lips parted to greedily suck in air, tears sticking to his lashes. Doyoung’s cock twitched at the sight, and if his hands were free he would have sunken them into that silky head of hair and pushed Jaehyun back onto his cock until he was cumming down his throat.

 

They shared a look and Jaehyun smirked, as if he knew exactly what Doyoung was thinking and Doyoung stuck his tongue out, earning him a throaty laugh.

 

The click of a cap opening drew Doyoung’s gaze downwards as Jaehyun was coating three fingers liberally with lube. Doyoung swallowed the thickness building in his throat, a shiver racking through him in anticipation as Jaehyun placed the bottle to the side within reach and lowered himself back down. He settled onto his stomach with his long legs stretched out behind him, dangling off the end of the bed as it was hardly big enough to fit his full height even if he had been laying in it properly.

 

Wordlessly, Jaehyun reached back, spreading his own thighs and slipping his slicked fingers between his cheeks. Doyoung didn’t have a perfect view but he could see the moment Jaehyun slipped the first finger inside of himself. Enraptured by the sight, Doyoung suddenly sucked in a sharp breath as Jaehyun leaned forward to take the tip of Doyoung’s cock back into his mouth. Doyoung continued to watch as Jaehyun’s finger twisted and pressed deeper, drawing a shudder and low moan from Jaehyun that reverberated around Doyoung’s cock. Jaehyun’s hand pulled back, middle finger shiny with lube before thrusting back in. The action was mirrored by a bob of Jaehyun’s head on his cock, and a rhythm started like that. Jaehyun slowly worked Doyoung’s cock in and out of his mouth with the pace of his finger pressing in and out of his own hole. Doyoung pushed his calves against Jaehyun’s back and groaned, a demand for him to hurry up, which Jaehyun expectedly ignored, set on taking his sweet time. It was absolutely maddening.

 

“You’re insufferable, you know that?”

 

Jaehyun’s eyes flicked up to meet Doyoung’s unimpressed glare, the bite of it softened by eyelids lowered over wide pupils blown out in pleasure, as well as the soft flush on his cheeks.

 

It was always like this, in and out of the sheets. They challenged each other, fought dirty and tested each others nerves. It was just how they worked.

 

Jaehyun grunted around the girth in his mouth and Doyoung took that as a sign that Jaehyun had added another finger. It had been quite a while since the last time they had fucked, but Doyoung knew Jaehyun's masturbating habits and that it wouldn't take long for Jaehyun to be ready.

 

As if on cue, Jaehyun suddenly pulled off of Doyoung's cock and laid his cheek against Doyoung's thigh, panting breaths dampening the skin. Jaehyun's arm tensed for a moment before shifting and then Jaehyun was keening into Doyoung's thigh, mouthing at the pale flesh between quiet moans.

 

A complaint about being neglected stilled on the tip of Doyoung's tongue as he watched Jaehyun enraptured in his own pleasure. Cheeks flushed, thick eyebrows pinched and wet lips quivering around soft gasps.

 

"If being a cop doesn't pan out, you could be a pornstar." Doyoung quipped, smirking at the annoyed look Jaehyun sent him. Jaehyun huffed out a humorless chuckle and pushed himself to sit up, retracting his fingers from his now slicked and stretched hole with a shuddering sigh.

 

"I'm going to take that as a compliment."

 

Doyoung shrugged, metal cuffs clinking against the iron piping. "If it makes you feel better."

 

Jaehyun's lips smashed into his and Doyoung assumed it was just Jaehyun's way of getting him to shut up, pretending not to see the affectionate smile he had on before their mouths connected.

 

Doyoung hissed into the kiss when a hand wet with lube wrapped around his cock without warning. Jaehyun snickered and Doyoung bit down hard on his bottom lip. Jaehyun continued to stroke his cock, coating it in lube while he adjusted himself. Soon he was hovering over Doyoung's lap, their tongues tangled together heatedly.

 

Poised over Doyoung, Jaehyun pulled back from the kiss and focused on lowering himself until Doyoung's cock lined up with his entrance, the tip brushing against the pucker. Moments passed and nothing happened, Doyoung grunted in frustration and looked up to see Jaehyun's bemused expression. The moment Doyoung opened his mouth to snap at him to hurry up, Jaehyun dropped his hips, spearing himself down on Doyoung's cock and tearing sounds from both of their lips.

 

Jaehyun was tight, squeezing around Doyoung with that velvety warmth that made his mind blank. Quiet breathing filled the space between them while Jaehyun sank down, only stopping when he was fully seated in Doyoung's lap. Jaehyun's head was lowered, bangs curtaining most of his face and Doyoung wanted to reach out and tip his chin up, to watch his expression while being filled completely.

 

Doyoung thrived on the effect he had on Jaehyun when they fucked, the power he felt having someone so composed fall apart at his fingertips. Jaehyun knew that and knew that it was the most frustrating part for Doyoung not having his hands. Being unable to do anything but sit there and let Jaehyun control both of their pleasure went against Doyoung's nature.

 

When Jaehyun finally lifted his head, his face was schooled into a lazy smile that Doyoung wanted to sink his teeth into. Jaehyun leaned back, placing his hands on Doyoung's thighs and gripping them hard to keep himself stable while he shifted his weight. Doyoung groaned low in his throat when Jaehyun unconsciously squeezed around him, his patience finally running thin.

 

"Would you get _on_ with it, we haven't got all night."

 

He had half expected a retort but it seemed that Jaehyun was just as eager to get started as well, giving Doyoung a simple nod and letting his eyelids slip closed before starting to move. It began with a subtle rocking of Jaehyun's hips, the stimulation enough to steal the breath from Doyoung's lungs. Not being able to do much else, Doyoung took in the way the muscles in Jaehyun's torso flexed and bunched with every movement of Jaehyun's ass around his cock. Jaehyun lost himself in the sensations, bearing more of his weight down onto Doyoung's thighs and pinning them to the bed in order to lift himself up. He stopped right before Doyoung's cockhead could slip free and sunk back down faster than he had gone up. It coaxed a throaty groan from Doyoung's throat and Jaehyun peeked an eye open to look at him, a smug grin pinching his lips thin.

 

The pace picked up from there, the rhythm of Jaehyun fucking himself down onto Doyoung causing the bed to creak obnoxiously. Jaehyun appeared to be completely unaware of it, consumed with flicking his hips in short, shallow thrusts around Doyoung and trying to angle himself in search of something. Doyoung watched on in smug satisfaction as Jaehyun's face contorted with frustration.

 

“Having some troubles?”

 

Jaehyun shot him a dirty look and ignored him, annoyance growing on his face accompanied with a low whine.

 

“ _Dammit_ , where-- God, it’s close, I can feel it but I just _can’t_.” Jaehyun growled out, gyrating his hips in hopes of getting Doyoung’s cock exactly where he needed it but entirely unsuccessful. It made Doyoung’s jaw clench and he held back a deep grown himself, choosing instead to coo at Jaehyun.

 

“Aww, can’t do everything yourself now can you? I’d help you out but…”

 

“Not a chance, just tell me how you usually--”

 

“Lean forward, put your hands on my shoulders.” Doyoung instructed and Jaehyun blinked slowly at him, the information taking a moment to sink in. Jaehyun obeyed, shifting forward and placing his hands on Doyoung’s clothed shoulders, Doyoung’s face level with Jaehyun’s neck and collarbone. Doyoung watched Jaehyun with a mild expression, subtly taking tight hold of the iron bars and drawing his legs up, feet flat against the bed.  

 

Jaehyun looked over his shoulder and arched his back to try and get a view of where they were connected, not noticing Doyoung tense underneath him.

 

“Okay, now wha- _ahh!_ ”

 

Without warning Doyoung snapped his hips up, driving his cock deep into Jaehyun and by the way Jaehyun’s mouth hung open and his eyes rolled back Doyoung would say he had aimed well.

 

But Doyoung stilled after that and Jaehyun lets out another, raspier whine through clenched teeth, digging his nails into Doyoung’s shoulders. “W-Why’d you stop?”

 

“I was under the impression that you were large and in charge here, Officer Jung.” Doyoung said, sounding indifferent despite how his cock throbbed inside of Jaehyun. “I was merely demonstrating as requested, I’m sure you can take it from here.”

 

“You’re the _worst_.” Jaehyun groaned, dropping his head into the crook of Doyoung’s neck and rocking his hips downwards. “Please, can you just, it’s not as--”

 

“I’m sorry, what was that? You’ll have to speak up.”

 

“ _Please_ , Doyoung, I can’t do it by myself. It doesn’t feel as good, _please_ , fuck me.” Jaehyun grit out and Doyoung smiled.

 

“Well, because you asked so nicely.”

 

Doyoung tightened his grip on the bedframe and thrust up once again, relishing in the throaty gasp he got in response. His pace was almost punishing, hard and rough but no less accurate as he drove effortlessly into Jaehyun’s prostate with every thrust. Jaehyun was mewling into his neck, arms draping around his shoulder to claw at Doyoung’s shirt, fingers twisting into the fabric. Not one to just sit and take it either, Jaehyun met Doyoung’s thrusts half way, his ass and the tops of Doyoung’s thighs colliding loudly each time.

 

“Oh god, r-right there. _Right there_ , how the _fuck_ do you do that.” Jaehyun panted out between moans, his breath hot and damp against Doyoung’s collarbone.

 

Doyoung didn’t answer, focused on keeping his feet planted, balance hard to maintain in his position while driving up into Jaehyun. He was beginning to tire but a glance between them to Jaehyun’s red, leaking cock told Doyoung that it wouldn’t be much longer anyways. The effort staved off Doyoung’s own climax, Jaehyun feeling wonderful around him but the concentration it took keeping his release at bay.

 

A sharp bite to his shoulder over his dress shirt made Doyoung hiss and grind his hips up, rough and deep. Jaehyun cried out in response, arching hard and rocking down for more.

 

“Fuck, _Doyoung_ !” Between Jaehyun and the constant squeaking of the bed they were much too loud for technically being on a stakeout but Doyoung could care less at that point, determined to get as much noise out of his partner as possible. Mostly to show Jaehyun he didn’t _need_ his hands to have him screaming, but also because Jaehyun’s noises of pleasure were addictive to listen to. Jaehyun was more silent when he was the one doing the fucking, all low grunts and rumbling groans in Doyoung’s ear that made his breath hitch. But Jaehyun was another creature when something was inside him, voice wanton and honeyed.

 

He only ever called out to Doyoung when he was close, as he was doing now. Doyoung’s name spilling from his lips in soft mewls and Doyoung could feel the tell-tale tightening of Jaehyun’s walls around him. Doyoung picked up speed, Jaehyun bouncing in his lap with the momentum.

 

Jaehyun tightened his arms around Doyoung to circle the older man’s neck, burying his face in the junction between his bicep and the underside of Doyoung’s jaw. Doyoung couldn’t help but grin when he realized why, Jaehyun’s voice coming out muffled against his shirt collar as it rose in pitch.

 

And then Jaehyun stopped moving, body locking up while his orgasm washed over him, his walls gripping Doyoung’s cock that continued to piston in and out of him while he shook and keened into the column of Doyoung’s throat. Jaehyun’s cock twitched as he came untouched, painting Doyoung’s abdomen with thick pearlescent streaks.

 

Doyoung’s hips dropped back down onto the bed and they both sat there panting for a few minutes. His eyes slipped shut as he let himself relax, humming when he felt Jaehyun pepper kisses along the curve of his neck. It was intimate, more so than Doyoung usually allow but he was too tired to care. He ignored the voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like Taeyong that told him that it was because he liked it.

 

Finally, Jaehyun drew back and a complaint of how _he_ had to do all the work despite the one being handcuffed was cut short when Jaehyun pressed their lips together, fingers tangling in his black hair. It was just a kiss, no tongue, no teeth, and Doyoung’s heart beat dangerously fast but there was no hesitation as he kissed back, their mouths moulding together passionately.

 

Jaehyun’s eyes were still closed when they pulled away, a light sheen of sweat making his skin shine under the shitty apartment lighting and the little but moonlight coming in through the cracks between the window shutters. Doyoung was no better, perspiration collecting in the hollow of his throat and making his button up stick to his back uncomfortably, along with Jaehyun’s release on his stomach.  

 

“Look at this mess you made, I’m showering first.” Doyoung grumbled, frowning when Jaehyun just chuckled at him.

 

Raising himself on shaky knees, Jaehyun slowly lifted himself off Doyoung, settling himself back in between Doyoung’s legs. He took Doyoung’s cock in his hand and gave it a few stroke, the glide easy with how slick he was with lube and precome. Doyoung breathed out a sigh, watching Jaehyun through half-lidded eyes while Jaehyun let go of him and reached over the bed to grab the bottle of lube that had fallen down at some point during their romp.

 

After retrieving it and settling back on the bed, Jaehyun scooted forward, pushing at Doyoung’s already aching thighs until they were almost touching his chest, calves resting on Jaehyun’s shoulders. Doyoung grunted at the strain on his lower back in the position, glaring at Jaehyun. The iron bars were sure to leave an imprint against his back with how hard he was being pressed against him, his biceps screaming at him from being held up for so ong and his wrists already beginning to chaff from the cuffs.

 

Doyoung huffed, “If we need to get into a chase or a gun fight or anything I’m _dead_ and it’s going to be all your fault.”

 

“I’ll take full responsibility and protect you from all the fake criminals in that empty warehouse.” Jaehyun replied, not missing a beat and Doyoung pursed his lips. If this had been any other situation he would have reprimanded Jaehyun for taking it so lightly, but Jaehyun was usually completely professional when there was real work to be done. The ease of his mood spoke volumes how much they both knew that anonymous call had been staged. Still, Doyoung never went down without a fight.

 

“It’s the least you can do considering the amount of effort I just put in. You came pretty fast considering I did the hard part. What was that again, ‘ _I can’t do it myself, it doesn’t feel as good_.’?” Doyoung said with a smirk that grew when Jaehyun narrowed his eyes at him.

 

“You’re right, it’s the least I can do.” Jaehyun parroted and Doyoung was immediately suspicious of him. “I’ll make you feel just as good as you made me, actually, even _better_.”

 

Jaehyun brought the bottle of lube between their bodies and squirting a gratuitous amount over Doyoung’s cock. Doyoung hissed as the cool substance made contact with his heated skin, shivering when it dripped over his balls and slipped between his cheeks. The bottle, half empty now, was deposited back on the bed and Jaehyun reached down, bypassing Doyoung’s cock completely and spreading the wetness along Doyoung’s perineum and down to his entrance. Doyoung shuddered, legs spreading wider of their own volition.

 

Jaehyun’s left hand took hold of Doyoung’s cock that was literally _dripping_ with lubricant, his grip around Doyoung slippery and he was convinced Jaehyun did it to spite him for his comment earlier. The feeling was unlike any other, however, it was just so _wet_ , Jaehyun’s stroke slow and even and Doyoung suddenly found himself breathless.

 

There was pressure against his hole and Doyoung groaned, giving a curt nod to Jaehyun who had looked up at him expectantly. The slide of two of Jaehyun’s fingers in at once was just as slick, a slight burn from sudden stretch that Doyoung couldn’t care less about when Jaehyun’s thumb was rubbing the tip of his cock and the sensitive skin right underneath the head. Jaehyun curled his fingers deep, slowly working them in and out and pulling pleasured sighs from Doyoung’s lips. Jaehyun looked concentrated, gaze locked on his fingers disappearing and reappearing from Doyoung’s hole, eyebrows drawn together. Doyoung thought about teasing him for it but his mind blanked when Jaehyun’s fingers bumped into his prostate, his whole body jerking in response and a yelp tearing its way out of his throat.

 

With hardly any time to catch his breath, Jaehyun immediately started his assault, rubbing the pads of his fingers against the bundle of nerves, his left hand speeding up on Doyoung’s cock. Doyoung arched violently against the iron headboard, tugging at the cuffs and gasping hard. It was too much all at once, the quick, wet strokes along his cock and the constant stimulation to his prostate, Doyoung’s orgasm was careening closer and closer.

 

Doyoung could barely keep his eyes open, his vision blurring with tears as pleasure overloaded his system. He let out a long string of curses, thrashing against his restraints and knocking his legs against Jaehyun’s shoulders. Heat coiled in his belly tightly, ready to spring and his body began to shake.

 

“ _Jaehyun!_ ” Doyoung sobbed, any other words caught in his throat. The bed creaked as Jaehyun leaned forward and there was he gentlest pressure against his lips and Doyoung’s scream of pleasure as he came at last was swallowed up by a soft kiss.

 

His come joined Jaehyun’s on his stomach, long spurts reaching up as far as his chest as Jaehyun milked Doyoung through his orgasm, Doyoung’s lithe frame wracked with shudders from overstimulation.

 

“N-No more!” Doyoung cried, his body sagging in relief when Jaehyun ministrations slowed to a stop. Jaehyun’s hands retracted from Doyoung’s body, wiping them off on the threadbare sheets that were most definitely ruined. There was the briefest touch of fingers against his cheek and Doyoung opened his eyes he hadn’t realized he had closed just in time to see Jaehyun pull back and stand up from the bed.

 

With a soft groan Doyoung stretched out his legs as Jaehyun bent over and rooted through the pocket of his jeans, coming up with a small ring with two keys attached to it. Jaehyun knelt on the bed next to Doyoung and circled his arms around his head to slip one of the keys into the lock on the cuffs. As soon as Doyoung’s wrists were released he let his arms drop heavily by his sides, his shoulders burning and wrists aching. He tilted his head up to glare weakly at Jaehyun the same time Jaehyun looked down and everything around them was still as their faces were mere centimeters apart. It shouldn’t have meant anything, close proximity never did, but there was something is Jaehyun’s dark irises that made Doyoung’s heart rattle against his ribcage.

 

Doyoung looked away first, clearing his throat and pushing at Jaehyun’s shoulder until he backed up. Jaehyun’s arms shot out to support him while he slowly got to his feet. He slipped over his dress shirt, damp with sweat and used it to wipe off the mess on his stomach. Jaehyun had the decency to look a little sheepish at the red lines decorating Doyoung’s wrists and back, served him right.

 

Just as he said, Doyoung showered first. Jaehyun had offered to help him but Doyoung insisted he was fine, not that the tiny shower would have comfortably fit the both of them anyways.

 

Jaehyun had showered afterwards and let out a sigh when he exited the bathroom and saw Doyoung back in his spot at the dining table, frowning at some documents. Doyoung was dressed more casually now, in a loose shirt and plaid sleep pants that aged him down 5 years.

 

“You know, I handcuffed you to the bed and had sex with you to _stop_ you from working.” Jaehyun said, rubbing a towel through his damp hair and approaching the table. Doyoung soared a glance up at Jaehyun, eyes lingering on his bare chest and the sweatpants slung low on his hips before looking back down at his papers.

 

“The Chief called while you were in the bathroom, we’re off-duty for the night.” Doyoung replied tersely and Jaehyun’s brow furrowed.

 

“ _What_?”

 

“The suspect was cleared, they’re buying his alibi and putting the case to rest until more information comes in. Looks like they kept us here so we couldn’t snoop while they tidied up.” Doyoung ran a hand through his hair, air-dried and fluffy from lack of product. He looked more like a college student stressed over his notes than a detective on a murder case.

 

It was quiet and Jaehyun laid his towel on the back of the chair opposite to Doyoung before circling around the desk. He reached out and closed the file Doyoung was staring at. Doyoung protested at first but Jaehyun shushed him.

 

“You said it yourself, we’re off-duty now. No more work, let’s go to bed.” Jaehyun said quietly, and this time Doyoung put up no fight as Jaehyun took his hands and pulled him out of his seat. He led them to the second bedroom where the bed was clean of any substances and Doyoung sat heavily down onto it, cringing when it squeaked even louder than the other one had. Jaehyun coaxed him into laying down and Doyoung wanted to be embarrassed about being coddled but he was so drained he had no fight left in him.

 

“We’ll figure this out in the morning, just focus on getting some rest for now.” Jaehyun murmured, pulling the sheets up to Doyoung’s shoulders. Doyoung watched in confusion as Jaehyun began to retreat towards the door and his hand shot out to clutch at Jaehyun’s sweatpants, stopping him from leaving.

 

“Where are you going? The other bed is filthy.”

 

Jaehyun stared down at Doyoung, a small flush colouring his cheeks and he cleared his throat. “Uh, I was just going to sleep on the couch. I didn’t know if...” he trailed off and Doyoung felt a small smile tug at the corners of his lips.

 

Doyoung let go of Jaehyun’s pants and pulled back the covers, scooting over to make some space. Jaehyun bit his lip in a moment of uncertainty before walking over to the doorway. Doyoung’s chest squeezed painfully at the rejection but then there was a _flick_ and the lights were off, blanketing them in darkness. The dipped and relief washed over Doyoung as Jaehyun settled in. Doyoung pulled the blanket over the both of them and they laid down, on their sides and facing each other as the size of the bed wouldn’t allow them to both lay flat.

 

This wasn’t the first time they had shared a bed and it wouldn’t be the last, but he understood Jaehyun’s hesitance. Something felt different, and Doyoung felt like nothing after that night would be the same. Without the case to focus on Doyoung’s thoughts were a mess of jumbled questions about their relationship. _Were they friends? Were they more than that? He’s never trusted anybody like he’s trusted Jaehyun before, and Jaehyun knows him in and out. What was that moment earlier about? Why did those kisses feel different? Why did all of this feel_ different _?_

 

His spiral of thoughts was interrupted when Jaehyun sighed and reached out, Doyoung letting out a startled sound when a strong arm pulled him forward until their fronts were pressed together. Jaehyun shifted until Doyoung was tucked under his chin and he was suddenly overwhelmed with the smell of the same generic bodywash he had used and Jaehyun’s natural scent.

 

“Your thoughts are so loud, you’re going to wake up the whole block. Just relax.” Jaehyun said, voice low and thick with exhaustion and it dawned on Doyoung that he hadn’t even thought about how tired Jaehyun must have been as well.

 

Jaehyun’s arm was secure around him, hand rubbing his back soothing over his shirt, and Doyoung felt his eyes immediately start to get heavy. Doyoung curled his fists, tucking them between their bodies and allowed himself to relax. Jaehyun was always warm, another constant in this life of theirs that was filled with inconsistencies.

 

But just like Jaehyun had said, all of those thoughts could wait until the morning when he could figure out what to do with the case, and maybe why his partner made his heart flutter the way that it did.

**Author's Note:**

> comments really do make my day so let me know what you thought down below or yell at me on twitter @neocleontech <3


End file.
